


生非

by Avioline



Category: Avioline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avioline/pseuds/Avioline
Kudos: 9





	生非

铃……铃……

电话铃声像是催命一般响个不停。

罗非烦躁的用枕头捂住了耳朵，可铃声像是有生命力似的，穿过了层层的障碍在罗非的耳边环绕。

“谁啊!烦死了!大早上的还让不让人睡觉啊!”

罗非终于不堪其扰，掀开被子气呼呼的下了床，一边念叨着一边走向电话的方向。

“滴答"不知从哪里传来的水声绊住了罗非的脚步。

"奇怪..哪里漏水了? "罗非抬起头，用惺忪的睡眼环视了屋内一周，也没有找到漏水的地方，以为自己出现了幻听，摇了摇头，继续向电话走去。

电话铃依旧锲而不舍的响，吵的人脑仁发胀。

罗非捏住了听筒的手柄，深吸了一口气，换成了公式化的微笑，“喂?您好，请问……”

不等罗非说完，那人就开始自顾自的说了起来。

“罗非..今晚八……点……烟雨……胡同……三号……得到……想要……信息。"

对面的信号不是很好，滋滋啦啦的电流声伴着那人的声音，断断续续的从听筒中传来。

“你是谁!你为什么会知道我?”罗非彻底清醒了，皱起眉头，厉声询问道。

“今晚……我……等你。"电话那头的人没有回答罗非的问题，反而像是十分笃定了罗非会赴约一般，说完这句话就将电话挂断了。

电话那头的反侦查能力很好，使用了变声器，就连他是男是女罗非也无从分辨。

此刻的罗非已经睡意全无，他将听筒放回听筒座上，坐回沙发，双手交叉抵在下巴下，眉头紧锁，一副若有所思的样子。

虽然电话中的人说的极其隐晦，但罗非知道,他所说的就是罗非寻找了十六年的那个人。 

不管电话中的人是谁，不管出于何种目的，只要有关于那个人的一丝线索，他都要去试一试，不惜一切代价!

这是自己亏欠他的...

“滴答.."

――――――――――――――――――――

今天的天气不是很好，淅淅沥沥的小雨从中午一直下到现在。

巷子里安静极了，这雨下的虽小却很急，就连打在伞上发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的声音也听的一清二楚。

罗非撑着把黑伞独自走在烟雨胡同的小路上。

这个巷子看起来已经快要荒废了，只有几户人家零零星星的分布在巷子深处，昏黄的灯光倒映在深浅不一的水坑上明明灭灭，给巷子里平添几分死寂。

“咔嗒”不知是什么声音响起，一道黑影出现在罗非身后。

“谁? "罗非警觉地转身望向自己的身后，却发现空无一人。

突然，罗非觉得自己脖颈一痛，失去了意识，向后倒去。

黑影将失去意识的罗非打横抱起，像是极为满意，

“……我就知道，你会来。”

罗非睁开了眼睛，觉得自己的脖子有些酸痛，刚想抬手缓解一下， 却发现自己被绑在了凳子上。

罗非没有发出声音，他悄悄地打量着自己所处的地方。

墙角结着蜘蛛网，桌子上落上了一层灰，这应该是一座废弃了一段时间的房子。

烛光摇曳中，罗非看到一个人正坐在不远处做些什么，由于蜡烛的亮度有限，罗非只能看到那人流畅的下颌线，五官却埋没在了一片阴影中，看不真切。

那人像是感应到了什么，动作一顿， 看向了罗非的方向。

“醒了?”

“你想干什么!放开我!"

罗非知道自己被发现了，也没打算继续装下去，挣扎着试图挣脱束缚。

那人没有回应。

罗浮生就像忽略了罗非的存在样，又开始自顾自的忙着自己手中的差事。

他仔细擦拭着手中的匕首，还时不时的凑近眼前仔细检查，锐利的刀尖在忽明忽暗的灯下泛着幽光，叫人通体生寒。

周围安静极了，罗非甚至可以听到自己的呼吸声，气氛诡异到了极点。

就在罗非即将崩溃的时候，罗浮生终于停下了手中的动作，完成了任务一样将匕首举在空中，满意的点了点头。罗浮生的目光不经意的落在了某处，似乎才意识到罗非的存在，不知是想到了什么，他站起身，拿着匕首一步步的走向罗非。

嗒……嗒……

－－死神正在降临。

“要杀要剐，悉听尊便。”

罗非任命般闭上了双眼，等待着最后的判决。

冰凉的刀刃顺着脸颊滑过脖颈，想象中的疼痛并没有如期而至。只听到罗浮生的声音在耳边响起:"想知道为什么是你吗?”

罗非依旧紧闭双眼，没有吭声。

看到罗非的反应，罗浮生也不恼，笑着舔了舔后槽牙，俯身将罗非的脸抬起，拇指在罗非的下巴上暧昧的抚摸着，声音低沉又沙哑，字里行间都带着情欲，

“你大概应经不记得了没关系，我会帮你想起来.."

“你既然不喜欢说话，那就不用说了。”

“滴答”熟悉的水声夹杂在罗浮生的说话声中。

"咳咳……”罗非只觉得自己的喉咙像是被一双手掐住了 ,再说不出句话，身体也像是被点了穴位，无法动弹。

这座老房子的密封性不是很好，风穿过门缝留下尖锐刺耳的噪音掩盖住了罗浮生部分的声音，罗非听的不是很真切，但他隐隐觉得，那声音后竟隐藏着笑意。 

――――――――――――――――――――

罗浮生用刀刃将罗非衬衫的扣子一个个挑开，冰凉的刀尖若有若无的触碰着罗非的皮肤，刺激的罗非微微颤栗。

不一会儿，罗非白皙的胸膛就暴露在空气中，粉色的茱萸失去了遮蔽，在冷空气的刺激下，开始慢慢挺立起来。

罗浮生冰冷潮湿的双手在罗非的胸膛划过，在那粉红的凸起出停住，一深一浅的揉搓按动。

“嗯啊!"罗非胸膛微微前倾，像是想要获得更多爱抚。

罗浮生偏偏不如他的意，停住了对一对茱萸的蹂躏，双手一路向下来到了罗非的腰间，解开了罗非的腰带，缓缓褪下了罗非的裤子，伸入了那个从未有人探索过的领域。

小小非的形状大小都是中规中矩的，没有使用过的茎身也是白白嫩嫩，十分可爱，经过刚才的刺激，已经隐隐有了抬头的趋势，被罗浮生这么目不转睛的盯着，像是害羞一般，一颤一颤的，罗浮生用手轻轻撸动了几下，就像是受到鼓舞，昂起头来，顶端也慢慢渗出了白浊。

罗浮生含住了小小非的顶端，舌尖在铃口处深深浅浅地冲刺着。

罗非颤抖的更加厉害,"啊哈……”几声来不及咽下的呻吟从口中溢出，沙哑娇媚的喘息听的罗非自己都赤耳面红。

“呵……"罗浮生似极为满意，更加卖力的伺候起来，他用嘴将小小非整个包裹住，舌头极富技巧的打着转，时而舔弄茎身，时而轻轻吸吮顶端，用舌根忽浅忽重的挤压，刺激的罗非眼尾泛红，双眼被水雾覆盖。

罗浮生对着小小非的顶端突然一吸 ,"哈...哈...嗯啊~"罗非尾音突然拔高，身体一阵痉挛，就这样在罗浮生的嘴中达到了高潮。

罗浮生站起身，将口中的精液吐出，吻住了罗非殷红的嘴唇，撬开罗非的牙关，将口中剩余的檀腥的精液渡了过去。

唇舌追逐中，罗非觉得自己要窒息了，精液的檀腥味充斥着口腔，他舌尖用力，想要将罗浮生的舌头顶出去，却被罗浮生巧妙的化解了,被迫着同罗浮生纠缠在一起。

一些来不及咽下的唾液顺着下巴一路流淌到胸膛，在明灭的灯光中，散发着淫糜的光。不知过了多久，罗浮生松开了罗非，看着大口大口呼吸着空气的罗非，调笑道:“自己的味道怎么样?”

罗非说不出话，也无法动弹，只能受着语言的调戏，任命的闭上眼睛，耳根以肉眼可见的速度变得血红。

将罗非的腿架到自己的腰上，露出罗非的隐秘的后穴，手上将精液涂在那里。

那里是罗非自己都不曾探寻过的地方，被罗浮生手指触碰到之后，剧烈的瑟缩起来，罗浮生耐心的等待着，直到穴口有松动的迹象，才将手指慢慢的挤进去。

"额...”罗非死死的咬住自己的下唇，冒出了冷汗，那里没有经过开发，异物的突然入侵让罗非觉得难受极了。

虽然有精液的润滑，可还是显得有些干涩，手指推进的十分艰难，罗浮生无法，只好将自己的手指划破，借着血液的润滑，将手指探进去。

扩张的过程极为缓慢，等到罗非终于可以容纳三只手指之后，罗浮生已经觉得自己忍耐到了极点。

他抽出了手指，将自己的肉刃顶了进去。

小小的穴口就这样容纳了庞然大物，褶皱也被撑开，变成了一层薄膜，仿佛下一秒就会破裂开来。

由于提前做好了扩张，罗浮生的进入并未引起罗非的太多不适，罗非只觉得自己的穴口有些胀痛，罗浮生的形状和跳动的脉络罗非都能清晰的感受到，炽热的肉刃劈开层层的软肉在自己的体内慢慢开拓，像是在宣誓着自己的主权。出 三年

“唔啊....“炽热的肉刃烫得罗非再也无法忍耐，张口本来想要阻止的话语却生生变成了娇媚的淫叫。

就像在邀请。

罗浮生一边开始缓慢的抽送，一边感受着身下罗非的变化。

终于，在罗浮生顶到一处凸起的软肉时，身下的罗非猛的颤抖了一下，表情像是痛苦又像是愉悦，后穴也突然绞紧罗浮生的肉刃。

“是这里?”

罗浮生尝试着又顶了顶那处凸起的软肉，

“啊!呜啊~”换来的是罗非更加剧烈的颤抖。

罗浮生发狠的朝着那处软肉挺进，双手在罗非白皙浑圆的臀瓣上用力揉捏，留下一个个红印。

动作间，实现无意间停留在了两颗被忽视已久的茱萸上，罗浮生像是受到蛊惑一般，俯身含住了其中的一颗，用虎牙细细的磨研。

“唔...."罗非像是猫儿一样沙哑的哽咽着。

“啪”的一声，罗非白皙的臀瓣上多出了一个殷红的手印，

“大点声!”

罗浮生狠狠的撞击了两下，像是惩罚一样。

一向清心寡欲的罗非哪里受得了这种屈辱，当即就红了眼眶，咬住下唇，随着罗浮生的动作起伏，委委屈屈的看着罗浮生。

罗浮生一边动作着， 一边捏起罗非的下巴，凑近罗非的耳朵，威胁到:“想要得到那人的消息，就给我叫出来。”

说着，将自己全根抽出，又整根没入。

"嗯啊~”罗非闭起眼睛，自暴自弃的任由自己叫出声来。

“啪啪啪"肉体撞击的声音充斥整个房间。

罗浮生撞击的速度越来越快，两人交合之处也是一片泥泞，反复抽动带出的夹杂着罗浮生血液的精液被打成了粉红色的泡沫，耻毛也一缕一缕的贴在股间。

快感一层层叠加到了顶峰，罗浮生低吼着，快速冲刺了几下，一股炽热的浓精喷洒在了罗非的体内。

“嗯啊啊啊!”罗非抽搐了一下也达到了高潮。

罗非还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中没有清醒过来，觉得自己此刻仿佛站在了云端，眼前一片空白，可依旧清晰的感受到罗浮生依旧留在自己的体内，没有抽出来。

“滴答"水声又出现了。

“想知道我为什么会知道关于那人的事吗?”罗浮生的声音变得如同鬼魅一般飘渺虚无。

“因为我就是他啊."

“你走了之后，我一直在河边等你。”

“那年河水泛滥，我来不及逃跑，被淹死了..”

语气平静像是在陈述一个极为普通的事实。

“时间到了，你该回去了。”

不等罗非将罗浮生话中的信息完全消化，罗浮生就将罗非打晕过去。

铃...…铃...…

电话铃声像是催命般响个不停。

罗非猛的坐起身来，满头冷汗，发现自己身上并无异样，松了一口气，

“还好，只是一场梦。”

他走向电话的方向，接起了电话，电话中传来滋滋啦啦的电波的声音，"罗非…… 今晚八点……烟雨.....得到……想要……信息。”

罗非顿时如堕入了冰窖一般，浑身冰凉。

“滴答"水声不知从哪里传来...


End file.
